vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Son Goku/@comment-26496475-20150809181317/@comment-26871575-20150809201102
I've researched both characters extensively and I believe that Goku would definitely win. Firstly when comparing Lifting strength then Superman wins, he's also more durable and provided he has a constant connection to the Sun has limitless stamina. Goku meanwhile has vastly superior attack power and is more profiecint in all ranges of attack. Whilst one could argue that Superman has greater raw speed, Goku has much greater combat speed he's also much more effective at dealing damage and has more means of attack (thanks to the diverse applications of ki). Superman in terms of attack is primarily limited to his punches, heat vision and super breath, so Goku outclasses Superman when it comes to methods of attack. Whilst Goku might not be as durable as Superman, he's still durable enough to survive anything that Superman can dish out. We then need to take into other factors in a fight. The main factor affecting this fight is Superman's connection to the Sun. Provided that Superman has a constant connection to the Sun he can not only regenerate himself but also increase his stats, the closer he gets to the Sun the more powerful he becomes. So then we need to ask the question, would Goku be able to figure out Superman's connection to the Sun and more importantly would he be able to deal with it? The answer to that question is yes. Goku is a fighting genius, who is highly adept at adapting to an opponents fighting style and figuring out their weaknesses. Not only that but Goku has the ability to sense ki. In the case where Superman were taking too much damage he'd fly closer to the Sun to deal with it, Goku would then feel Superman's energy rising as he flew to the Sun and would likely figure it out. The next question is how would he deal with it? Well there are two major paths that I see this fight taking, the first is if Goku managed to figure out Superman's connection to the Sun before he actually dived in there, in which case he could use the Instant transmission to move Superman somewhere without sunlight. In the case where Superman flew into the Sun, Goku would then first be curious as to why Superman flew into the Sun, then feel his power rising and again make the connection. In the latter case Goku has a couple of ways to counter this, first he could dive into the Sun and punch Superman out of it (his durability is classed at Solar system level), or in the time it takes Superman to power up from a sundip, Goku could gather energy in the form of a spirit bomb, enabling him to match Superman's increase in power (Goku would be able to sense Superman's energy and therefore know how much energy he needed). Now people have said that the Spirit bomb doesn't affect those with evil, however there are still ways around that. In the Saiyan saga, Goku had to tell Gohan to deflect the bomb, why bother if the bomb only affects those with evil? It would have likely bounced off of him and hit Vegeta anyway. It's likely that one has to know to deflect the bomb, otherwise it would still be fatal. Even then there's another way Goku could use the bomb, in the Super Android 13 film Goku absorbed the bomb's energy thereby gaining a massive power boost. Granted this only happened in one of the films and should be considered non-canon, however, in Battle of Gods Goku not only blocked Beerus' most powerful attack, he also absorbed a great deal of energy, given this fact and the fact that Dragon Ball characters have shown the ability to absorb ki before (like when Piccolo absorbed some of the ki from Krillin and Gohan while Goku was fighting Frieza) means that it's highly likely that he can absorb the bomb's ki. Overall the two are well matched physically (too well matched for it to make a difference), however Goku is a much better and more adaptable fighter and has much better abilities that enable him to counter anything that Superman can throw at him